Damaging Property
by hi everyone
Summary: Kiyo,Zatch,Ponygon Tia and Megumi go to places and break and blow stuff up.
1. Zehrs

Zehrs 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Zatch Bell characters in each chapter

* * *

"Zatch! Ponygon! Time to go out!" 

Zatch stopped playing with Vulcan and ran down the stairs. "Coming!" He called. "Meru meru me!" Ponygon merued, running after him.

When they got there Kiyo said, "Today We're going to Zehrs. That's the place we're we buy food." "Aww… I'd rather play with Vulcan." Kiyo grinned. "Don't you want yellowtail? Don't you?"

Zatch jumped up and down. "Yay! Yellowtail! Thanks Kiyo!"

Later, they were riding Kiyo's brand new SUV. "Are we there yet?" Zatch repeated. Kiyo sighed. "Yes, Zatch. We're in the parking lot."

"YES!" Zatch screamed and blew the door open. Ponygon did the same on the other side and nearly got run over by a car. Then the group Zatch ran to the entrance of Zehrs and were stopped by Tia and Megumi.

"Hi!" Tia said. Everyone walked inside. "Hey, no horses aloud," the guy said. Kiyo lied that Ponygon was a guy in a costume and the guy agreed.

Megumi and Kiyo went to the 6th aisle and the mamodo went to the front of the door to the staff room.

"Hey, let's look inside," Zatch said. "Meru mei mei meru me," Ponygon agreed. They all peeked in.

Inside, 2 men were fighting over a can of soup. "It's mine. You took it," one person said. Then the other guy hit him with the can of soup in the private. He screamed.

The mamodo walked to a different aisle. "That must be really fun," Zatch said. "let's try it." "Ok," Tia replied.

Tia smashed a ketchup bottle on Ponygon's head. Ponygon swore. "MERU MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ponygon spazzed. He got chips and threw them at Zatch. He laughed. "Ha ha ha!" He got a Yellowtail fish and whacked Tia.

"Darn," Tia muttered. She got a fruit roll-up and tried to whip Zatch. Zatch chuckled and dodged it. The fruit roll-up the shelves and they blew up! Then from the toys aisle Ponygon and Zatch got swords and had a fight.

"Ya!" Zatch shouted and swiped. Ponygon went to the side and the sword hit the whole shelve! It went tumbling to the ground and exploded in toys. They ran to the fruits and vegetables aisle.

"Let's battle!" Tia shouted as they all swiped with bananas, Pineapples, and other weapons. The battle raged on as they burned down shelves, broke items and no one noticing! "This is really fun!" Tia shouted over the noise. "Meru meru me!"

Meanwhile, Kiyo and Megumi were trying to see what happened. Yes, they saw aisles blown up, broken glass and open plastic bags, but they didn't know who it is. Accidentally, Kiyo used the spell **Zaker**.

Back with the mamodo, Zatch was looking at the cash register. "Where's your Mom our Dad?" The person said. Suddenly, Zatch's pupils disappeared and he shot a blast of lightning. "Sorry!" Zatch said and skipped happily away. "Oooh, where's my yellowtail?" Then Zeno came out of nowhere and slapped Zatch with yellowtail. Zatch grabbed it.

Then Koko came and asked, "what's Zatch's strongest spell Kiyo?" Kiyo already knew the answer. "Why it's **Bao Zakeruga**, the lightning dragon of course!"

Zatch was looking at Zehrs outside. _I wonder who blew up this place,_ he thought to himself. _Maybe Tia used her spells. _Then, his pupils disappeared again and his lightning took form of a dragon. It was bigger than Zehrs! Then, it slammed into the building, breaking it to pieces.

"Hey! Tia! Stop using your spells!" Zatch shouted over the sound of breaking buildings.

"You used your spells, you idiot!" Tia shot back. "Let's blame Kiyo!" Zatch nodded.

"Well," Kiyo muttered. "Let's try to not get caught. "Let's hide in that abandoned house."

* * *

Now they go to an abandoned house! And, it's Naomi's house! It's a big problem for Zatch. 


	2. Naomi's House

Naomi's House

* * *

Kiyo and the others quietly walked the house. "That was a close one," Zatch muttered. "Yeah," Tia agreed. "Let's see if they are still looking for us."

Ponygon walked up to the window and looked outside. The police were searching the area. "Meru meru meru me me meru," he told them.

"I have no idea what he is saying," Megumi sighed.

"Mind if I help?" A voice said. A figure came into the room, shrouded in darkness. "If I help, things will be realllly groovy!"

A light turned on and the person came into view. "Kafka!" Zatch shouted happily. He and Tia started dancing and sang a weird song.

_Oh, Kafka, oh Kafka_

_He's here to save the day!_

_Oh Kafka, oh Kafka_

_He's here to start to play!_

_Oh Kafka, oh Kafka_

_He's here to kill the ostrich_

_And slaughter it and eat it _

_And barf it and put it in the_

_Stupid garbage and beat it_

_Up and rip it apart and share_

_It with US!_

Kafka stared at the 2 mamodo blankly. "Okayyy… Ponygon said that there are policemen outside. Bye everybody!" Then, Kafka jumped out the window as the group watched T.V.

"OH MY GOD! THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE!" Zatch screamed in horror. He put one hand over his heart and fainted. "Oh no!" Kiyo said. "We must do it."

The group got up and started singing, fists going up and down. "Iron man Zatch Bell! Invincible Zatch Bell! Iron ma- OH GET UP ZATCH!"

Zatch suddenly started running. "What the crap are you doing Zatch!?" Tia called to him. Zatch didn't listen to Tia. He _had _to go there. It was his destiny. Finally, he got there. He stood panting beside the white object.

_Yes! _He thought. _I finally accomplished my star destiny! _He reached in- and pulled out a carrot. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "The rotten carrot is now mine!" He held it up and a yellow light erupted from inside of it.

Boxes blew up and other stuff vanished. "Eww, it has dirt all over it." Zatch muttered. He walked over to the kitchen and threw it away. _So much for a super powered carrot._

Zatch found his friends playing with mini sticks. "Can I play guys?" He asked. "Sure," Kiyo agreed.

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He threw his fists up in the air. Suddenly, he grabbed a mini stick and threw it. The small hockey stick crashed into the T.V. screen and the whole T.V. broke into pieces. "Gee, you should be more careful," Zatch said to Kiyo.

"Yeah," Kiyo said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Kiyo didn't know that he didn't throw the mini stick and it was Zatch! "I better be more careful."

The group then heard the door opening. "Uh oh," Tia said. "I don't think this is an abandoned house." Suddenly, Naomi came down the stairs.

"Intruders!" She shouted. Police officers closed in on the group. "Of you go!" One said. "To jail!"

* * *

Did you like the second chapter? Reviews please! 


End file.
